Us
by Jealousy
Summary: Another Cloud POV of how Aeris died. read and review please ^_^


Hey yall, this was a spur of the moment thing. I got off the game just after Aeris died, wanting to burst into tears. So instead, I wrote this, enjoy ^_^  
  
"Us" by Jealousy  
  
I watched the blade enter her body, through somehow, we never lost eye contact. Even as the silver sword pierced out through the other side, she was at peace. Her lovely blue eyes beheld mine as if nothing had happened, as if she knew everything would be okay. The realization hadn't stuck me until blood sprayed a gentle mist of red onto the floor. Through the screams and cries of my comrades, who were now running in to help, I heard her whisper my name. "Cloud." the voice was tender, affectionate. Then her body toppled to the ground with a thud. I stared at her for a moment. Sephiroth was babbling about becoming one with the planet, so he's the most powerful being in the world, blah blah. Her giggle rang in my ears. A fathom of a touch slide across my fingers, a taste on my lips. The memory sprang from my mind. "And love will always prevail!" It was the play we were forced into, the 100th couple got to star in the Gold saucers play. When I had kissed her knuckles, brushed my lips over that soft flesh. My princess. My beloved. Was now dead. I don't remember moving, but I had rushed to her. My mind wasn't focused on the world around me. I was dreaming while awake. Dreaming of her. Selling me the flower after the reactor explosion. Lingering above me as I woke with my head in her lap, after I had fallen from the city atop. The way she demanded things with that cute pout. The way she would curl up beside me when she or I had woken from a nightmare. The good laugh she had when I had dressed as a woman to save Tifa. The murmur of my name as she told me "Cloud, I want to meet.you." My eyes were burning as I finally returned to conscience. I couldn't breath, my heart was pounding, and thumping so hard I though it would rupture. I was hugging her dead body to my own. My face was pressed into the curve of her slender neck, not feeling a pulse against my flesh. "No." I murmured, voice shaky. I wanted, with every bit of my now bleeding heart, for her to just sit up, laugh in my face and say, "Fooled ya!" But she didn't. I muttered something softly that wasn't even audible. My right hand was toying with the ribbon in her silken chestnut hair. It slid from its loose knot as I gently tugged on it. My shaking fingers unbraided the strands as I watched her face. Her eye were closed as they would remain forever more. Love had not prevailed. It had died, just as my soul was doing at that moment. Writhing in my body and slowly dying. "Soon the girl will be come a part of the Planet. She will be reborn..." Sephiroth babbled on. I couldn't take it, I had to react, attack the one who had brought this upon us. Us... "Shut up!" I screamed as a silver tear splattered on her cheek. It slid down that soft slope and into her hair. I glanced at the hair my fingers were gentle unraveling. My gloves were tinted with scarlet. I paused as I released my grip on the loosened braid, raising the hand up to examine. Blood. My mako glowing eyes refused to look at the hole in her body, her perfect, soft body. Instead, I squeezed them shut as my teeth began to grit. It was his fault, all his fault. My hometown was gone, because of him. My mother was dead, because of him. And now, the most precise thing I ever held in my arms, the thing that kept me going on this quest, that kept my heart beating, was dead, BECAUSE OF HIM.  
  
"How can you say that!? Aeris is gone.... Aeris will no longer laugh, cry...or get angry..." Her pouting, determined face returned to torment me more. Sephiroth laughed behind me.  
  
"Stop acting as if you were sad." I wanted to rip his head off, stop the mocking and taunting. But most of all, to stop his breathing. To watch him die as she had in my arms.  
  
"What are...What are WE suppose to do now...?" I don't know why I shouted that but I imagined things that would now never happen. Going to the gold saucer for our second date. Later on, I would get on one knee as I asked for her hand, to be my wife. We would build a house together. Have a family together. Grow old together and still be in love. Together does not work with one person. As I looked upon her face, my body trembled. I raised the blood stained hand and ripped off the glove. Throwing it helplessly away, it landed beside Sephiroth with a plop. I ran my fingers over her face and through her hair, like I always wanted to. Bending close, I laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her scent filled my senses. The smell of roses and lilies. As I slid her onto the marble floor, I felt the last bit of me die. I would kill him for the pain he has done. To me. To her. To us... 


End file.
